


Still Not King

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is neglecting his studies in favour of swordfighting and other more enjoyable pursuits.  His tutor makes him keep a diary and read more.  Arthur's not happy.</p><p>Warning - image-heavy, and 1977 words on those images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For trope bingo square Epistolary.
> 
> I've not tried putting images up on here en masse before - please let me know if the way I've done it causes problems or makes it difficult to read.  
> Hopefully the images are now a lot smaller and faster to load, and eat considerably less of my photobucket bandwidth! However, if they suddenly vanish, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
